1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wafer shipper assembly with specific design features which enable the assembly to be easily and efficiently handled by robotics or similar mechanization equipment. More particularly, the present invention provides a wafer shipper assembly whose constituent components, that is, the shipper base, shipper lid and wafer carrier, can all be handled individually, assembled into locking position, unlocked and disassembled entirely by robotic handling equipment.
Moreover, the present invention provides a wafer shipper assembly for the secure transportation and storage of relatively fragile silicon wafers, with the wafers held in an axial alignment by the wafer carrier component within the shipper assembly.
Most conventionally available wafer shipper assemblies fit together to provide a wafer storage and transportation package with certain design features which allow the finally assembled package to be handled by robotics or similar mechanization equipment. However, newly developed techniques for automated wafer placement, transportation, storage and processing within the industry require a wafer package whose constituent components can be robotically handled, not only in their finally assembled form, but individually, that is, assembled, locked, unlocked and disassembled without the time-consuming and costly need for manual intervention. Further, the ability to perform all handling functions involved with a wafer storage and transportation package by robotics will further ensure that the wafers be protected from sources of contamination attendant upon any type of manual handling techniques.
The type of wafers intended to be used with the wafer shipper assembly of this invention are relatively fragile, such as silicon wafers. Although the design of the wafer shipper assembly of this invention may be modified to be suitable for use with more rigid disks, such as optical disks, aluminum computer disks, compact disks and computer memory storage disks, it is primarily designed for use with more relatively fragile silicon semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available wafer shipper assembly designs, although providing certain features to allow limited handling by mechanical techniques, are not entirely compatible with robotic handling equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,228 shows the use of a carrier within a shipper assembly. It includes a retaining cushion which utilizes upwardly directed ribs for engaging the top wall of the container and includes means on the lower face of a cushion panel to engage the upper edges of the wafers with lugs extending downwardly between the wafers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,346 and 4,043,451 are both containers for information wafers which directly contain the wafers in the base without the use of a removable shipper carrier. The containers of these patents use a panel bearing against the inside of the container and the peripheral edges of the wafers to restrain the wafers against movement within the container during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,960 discloses a shipping container also using a wafer-containing carrier within a shipper assembly, the disk carrier having an H-bar end wall, mating buttons and curved sides. The package base unit has geometrically configured vertical side and end positioning wall members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,418 discloses a processing carrier having an H-bar end wall construction. The carrier has rounded vertical side members supporting dividers. This patent does not specifically describe the use of this processing carrier in combination with a shipper assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,097 discloses a processing carrier similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,418.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,925 relates to a shipping container using a wafer-containing carrier within a shipper assembly. The carrier has a rounded downward top edge. Vertical side and end members on the interior side walls of the package between the cover and base interengage the carrier and secure it in place. The only positioning guide or structure for the carrier appears to be located on the bottom wall of the base of the shipper. The row of fingers on the top surface secures the wafers in place with no direct engagement of the top of the carrier. Internal vertical end guides and internal side guides are provided about the package base to engage the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,612 is directed to a processing carrier. The teeth which face inwardly from the sides of the carrier have wash slots which are wider in the lower portion of the carrier, because the lower teeth are narrower than the upper teeth and have a specific angle to provide for free fluid flow about each of the teeth. There is no specific disclosure of the use of this processing carrier in combination with a shipper carrier assembly.
The present invention fills a great unmet need in this handling area by providing a wafer shipper assembly which not only provides a sturdy and convenient package for handling and transportation of information wafers in a safe and secure manner, but also by providing a shipper assembly which can be easily and efficiently handled, as a completely assembled package, by its constituent components and in assembling and disassembling entirely by robotics. None of conventionally available disk shipper assemblies are suitable for exclusive all-encompassing robotic handling.